


Got the Whole World in Our Hands

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2017, Eruri Week Summer 2017, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Levi, Pregnant Levi, Pregnant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), omegaverse!au, parents erwin and levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: Some Eruri Domestic Fluff for Omegaverse!AU Eruri Week Summer 2017





	Got the Whole World in Our Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The last in the A Thousand More Series for Eruri Week Summer 2017. I chose to write fluff for the Omegaverse AU bc I want it to be different. I thought of smut, but that's what people would first think of so I decided why not do family theme and Erwin and Levi as parents? And here is what I came up with. Hope y'all like it! And I'll be back in a few days for To You, 2000 years later. I'm still coming up with a good epilogue. I'm halfway there and university life just started once more so I'm holding back a bit. 
> 
> Here's the last for the series, I hope you all enjoyed everything I wrote. 
> 
> -A.

Erwin Smith is going crazy.

Well, atleast he thinks he is, or he is on the way to going bonkers. Taking care of a pregnant omega does that. Eversince Levi started bearing their child, his moods seem to be changing every single fucking moment.

There was that one time when Erwin left his dress shirt unfolded and Levi fucking SCREAMED at him and literally kicked him out of their now shared bedroom. Seriously, Levi is too strong for an omega, he was able to fucking kick a man over a foot taller than him. Erwin sometimes wonder if maybe he is really an alpha and not an omega, but there are instances that he really is an omega.

Omegas are known to be possessive towards their alphas, especially when bonded. And pregnant Levi is a very, very possessive Levi that when Armin Arlert, an omega mated to another cadet named Jean Kirschtein, showed up in Erwin's office, he started clinging to his tall mate until Armin left, and still refused to let him go. He even climbed the man's lap like a fucking cat while the two blondes discussed strategy and formation for the next expedition outside the walls to secure storage for future expeditions.

Pregnant Levi is a demanding and whiny Levi. He woke Erwin up one night because he wanted to eat mushroom soup. The blonde even had to wake up Nanaba to cook because he doesn't know how. But when he brought the soup to Levi, the raven then stated that he wanted to eat steak.

"What do I do with this Levi?" Erwin asked, heaving a heavy sigh. He was tired and having been slept for just an hour, he was a little bit irrate.

"I don't know, eat it or something." Levi deadpanned.

"Just.. eat it tonight, okay? I'll get you steak tomorrow."

"No, I want steak."

"Levi, it's the dead of the night."

"I WANT STEAK!"

"Levi..."

"Don't you love me enough?" Levi asked, his voice cracking and eyes teary and Erwin panicked, all signs of sleep suddenly leaving his body. He immediately went to his omega's side and cradled him.

"No, no, Levi--"

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME?!? I KNEW IT! LET GO OF ME!" The raven shouted and pushed Erwin so he could stand up and he left the room, left Erwin gaping. Out of frustration, he gripped the strands of his blonde hair and went to the barracks to wake Sasha and Connie up to help him hunt. And after 5 hours and the sun is peaking in the horizon, the three finished hunting and cooking and went to look for Levi who they found curled up against Mikasa for reasons they don't understand. It seems like the raven girl was shocked at the Captain and she even shot Erwin a glare, most likely blaming the blonde for Levi waking her up in the middle of the night. Once Levi had eaten his steak, he started clinging to Erwin once again and showered him with kisses and he allowed the three cadets to sleep until before lunch and start training late of which they were grateful.

Pregnant Levi is a very needy Levi. One day while they were training, the raven started groping Erwin and he had to refuse the omega for they are in front of their subordinates and training is going on. Frustrated, Levi walked away from him. Only when he saw other unmated alphas flocking him and the raven refusing to give him attention did he snapped and he carried the raven on his back and they started fucking like rabbits the moment they reached their bedroom, leaving Hange in charge of training for the rest of the day.

And lastly, pregnant Levi is ten times everything normal Levi is. He is ten times more irrate, he would let the cadets scrub the floor again and again until it was practically shining. He is ten times more strict during training, and ten times more stubborn when Hange told him to just rest because he needs it but he would always go and watch over training. He is ten times more sensitive, Erwin needed to be very careful with his words because he might make Levi cry again. And he hated that because wooing him was even harder. But Erwin's favorite was Levi being ten times more cuddly and affectionate, and would always go to Erwin to shower the blonde with his affections or vice versa and oh how Erwin loved it, loved to hold Levi, loved to shower him with his love and affections.

He loves Levi despite all, even when at the current moment the raven man was pulling at his hair while he is carrying his lover towards the infirmary because today was the day that he would be giving birth.

"ERWIN FUCKING SMITH I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING HOLY I'M GONNA FCKING RIP YOUR EYEBROWS OUT FUCKTHISSHITTHISISSOPAINFUL WHAT THW FUCK" he shouted, currently at the mercy of his contractions.

He knocked at the door and when Hange opened it, her eyes widened and she instructed Erwin to place Levi on the bed and asked Moblit to go get Sasha and Krista to help with the labor.

"Deep breaths, Levi. Deep breaths." She instructed as she prepared the things that will be used. Soon, Moblit came back with Sasha and Krista in tow and both girls were instructed on what to do, Sasha would be by Levi assisting him and Krista would be handing towels to Hange. Moblit would be on standby in case there were things that were still needed and he would be the one to fetch it.

After six hours of painful contractions, pushing and a litany of curses flowing from Levi's mouth, a health baby boy was born, eyes blue like Erwin's and hair ebony like Levi's.

Levi laid boneless on the bed with Erwin on his side as Hange handed them their child and the rest went out after cleaning to give the couple a moment with their newborn.

"So, what are you gonna name him?" Hange asked. Levi smiled, "Nikolai."

 

*************

 

Hange left them shortly so that Levi could rest.

Erwin offered to take care of their son first as Levi rested and slept. He was holding their son in his arms, tiny against his large limbs and Erwin can't help but smile, his Alpha instincts preening with pride for his son was one of beauty, for he holds the galaxy in him, hair as dark as space and eyes as bright as the stars. Nikolai Smith was their pride and joy.

"You're gonna be a good father." Levi mumbled sleepily as he watched them, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at his child and his alpha, his son and his lover, two people whom he loved the most and would give everything to for they deserve all the beauty this cruel world has.

"Yeah?"

"Mmh, you've led a whole army for so long, you got me under control when you took me in, you can stand Hange and she sometimes has the brain of a 10-year-old." Levi looked at him straight in the eye. "You're gonna be a great father to him, Erwin. You've been a great alpha, a great lover to me. You would be to him."

Erwin smiled and looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. "I hope so."

"Hey Levi?"

"Yeah?"

"Think we could have another one?"

Levi scoffed, "I'm gonna fucking cut your dick off.

 

************************

 

"I SWEAR TO GOD ERWIN I'M GONNA HAVE THAT DICK OF YOURS GET CUT OFF"

"You won't have anything to pleasure you if you'd have it cut"

"IF PLEASURE BRINGS ME TO THIS KIND OF PAIN THEN I'M GOING CELIBATE FUCK YOU"

"You won't!"

"SHUT THE FUCK AND GET THE FUCK ON I'M GONNA POP THIS CHILD OUT IF YOU DON'T AND I WANT TO DELIVER THIS CHILD NORMALLY YOU BIG ASS TREE WITB FUCKING HUGE EYEBROWS"

Erwin carried Levi towards the infirmary as his lover would be giving birth once again after three years of having their first child, Nikolai. Their son was left in the cares of Armin as they rushed towards Hange and Erwin already called for Sasha and Krista so that the two cadets would be of assistance once more.

After 5 hours of the same routine with their first child which included painful contractions that sent Levi reeling, pushing and more litany of curses, their second child was born. A little girl they named Natasha whose blonde hair was of contrast to Nikolai's dark ebony one, and stormy grey eyes which she got from Levi. She radiated warmth whereas Nikolai radiated light. She was the sun swimming in the blue skies that is Nikolai, her eyes the clouds, Nikolai's hair the galaxies.

And Erwin and Levi were the people, the creatures that could get lost in the beauty that the world created for them. Nikolai and Natasha were there world, and they would bask in the warmth, brightness, comfort and love that they are. 

If the world was beautiful when they first saw it, it has become a thousand more when they had their children. They had what an alpha and omega wanted, what they both wanted, as Erwin and Levi. A family of their own. They felt elated, happy and blissful. And they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
